Talk:TF2 Freaks
Ranking Okay, I can agree with the majority of the Ranking now. Only the first 7 places of the Great category pose some problems. *Ninja Spy - human, martial arts master *Soldier Tzu - (I don't really know) *Handsome Rogue - metahuman, martial arts practitioner, Time Stop *Ninjineer - human, martial arts expert, useful equipment *Private Funnyman - difficult to judge, his power depends on the honour (or rather on lack thereof) of his opponent, but we could place him based on his maximal capability *Cryo - metahuman, martial arts expert, limited cryokinesis *Spiritual Demoman - metahuman, powerful telekinetic *XanderKage - human, fast, can ambush and incapacitate his enemy *Madic - metahuman, extremely agile, healing factor Take into account all of these facts and try to imagine their 1v1 battles. Consider them as objectively as you can and write here what do you think about this. I will do it myself later. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Soldier Tzu is a Tactician, human, swordsfighting expert (he defeated Medieval Medic), and a Samurai. -Veteran Mercenary Thanks for the info. #Spiritual Demoman #Handsome Rogue #Cryo / Ninja Spy #Ninjineer / Soldier Tzu #Madic #Private Funnyman #XanderKage I only want to add that HR's high position accounts for the fact that he's gonna return pretty soon stronger than before. What do you think about this? 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Galvatron, I'm still unsure of the Ranking system myself. I mean, I wouldn't want any of my monsters to be overpowered, but when I see monsters that I don't think are that powerful as ranked Excellent or Legendary, I get confused. GiselleGCaklynne 18:14, May 1, 2012 (UTC) IMHO, only thing wrong about Legendary is the lack of Snyphurr and Painis Vagicake. As to the rest of the categories, they could use some tweaking. I'll make my own list trying to be as objective as possible and post it in the near future here. I suggest you do it as well and then we shall discuss our opinions. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Please expose your own listing about the power of the TF2 freaks you'd like. I made the list almost only by myself and I may have some things wrong. Feel everyone free to discuss in a polite way. Kugawattan 12:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Removing the Ranking LEtheCreator's comments made me open my eyes. EVERYONE has a different wiew of the TF2 Freaks. I think we should remove it. We do not want to lose visitors because they thought "Why is Dangerous Bacon so low? He is very strong! Then this site musn't be true.", right? But then we'll need to remove the "Rank" section of the Character infoboxes. I hope whoever manages those things knows how to do it. Tell me your opinions about this. Kugawattan 20:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I suggest keeping the categories, but removing the ranking within - in other words, list all freaks within each power category alphabetically. It is possible to objectively tell that Painis Cupcake is Legendary and Captain Demoman is Weak, but a very specific ranking would never satisfy all people. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:32, May 4, 2012 (UTC) A bit heavy-handed, but I agree with the rankings-removal, if only because it seems that what makes a monster "stronger" than another monster is a bit iffy... 20:42, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Gmod 13 So... what are we going to do now that gmod 13's out? Especially about the characters w/ custom skins, like Medizard and Soldine? Please, sign your posts. Anyway, they work. You just need to look for their folders in the All tab. I suppose that with some of the lost tools already released "normal" Gmodders can resume their work, however for the time being I'm deprived of HAT (and several other useful tools), so personally I have to wait. Lord Galvatron ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 08:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) This right herehas the ESSENTIAL addons for what we need, this includes bodygroup changer, ragdoll mover e.c.t, it's useful for getting you going, for more specific things, like HAT and other tools, we will have to find either a loophole or wait for a fix before we get the again Stylx (talk) 09:33, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Argh dammit I forgot to sign my posts again. Takes a while getting used to sorry. Anyway, thanks for the help :D. Scarifar (talk) 22:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar Custom models no work? Are anyone else's custom models no longer working? I mean the ones not downloaded through the Steam Workshop. Ever since the update to steampipe yesterday, all of my downloaded ones stopped working. They just didn't show up in the spawnlists. Who else has this problem? Should we all move the models to the Workshop if anyone else does? Scarifar (talk) 19:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) HoovyDndy He is a glitch Spamp A spy that blends in with a lamp and when the lamp turns off time goes fast so he's a lamp traveler: